1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microfabricated diamond elements used in light emitting devices and others, and methods of fabricating microfabricated diamond elements.
2. Related Background Art
The microfabricated diamond elements used in the conventional light emitting devices was those with PN junctions in diamond columns of arbitrary shape, for example, as described in New Diamond (Japan New diamond Forum) Vol. 17, No. 4 (2001), p10 and subsequent pages (Document 2).
Other documents listed below also disclose the techniques related to the present invention.    [Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-075171    [Document 2] New Diamond (Japan New Diamond Forum) Vol. 17 No. 4 (2001) p10 and subsequent pages    [Document 3] Extended Abstracts (The 47th Spring Meeting); The Japan Society of Applied Physics and Related Societies, No. 1 30a-YQ-3 (p377)    [Document 4] Extended Abstracts (The 46th Spring Meeting); The Japan Society of Applied Physics and Related Societies, No. 1 30p-M-12 (p415)    [Document 5] Extended Abstracts (The 62nd Autumn Meeting); The Japan Society of Applied Physics and Related Societies, No. 3 13a-ZK-5 (p782)